


Kiss and Make Up

by xForEverythingElse (PrimaryScavQueen)



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Amanda's still mad at Daniel, Attempted Seduction, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Cheating, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Johnny and Daniel are bi, Language, Lots of Sex, Multi, No Actual Cheating, Polyamory, Somewhere in the middle of season 2, Threesome, vague plot but mostly PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/xForEverythingElse
Summary: Amanda and Daniel kiss and make up...and so do Daniel and Johnny...then the three of thing decide to settle things together...
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence/Daniel LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso/Amanda LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Johnny Lawrence/Amanda LaRusso
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This is unbeta-ed. Please forgive any mistakes. Feedback is appreciated.

The knock at the door was unexpected and Johnny forced himself off the couch to his feet after a few minutes of debating even bothering. With a sigh, he closed the short distance, and wrenched the handle, opening it to find Amanda LaRusso on the other side.

She looked stunning in a short, tight dress that had a neckline that plunge to tease a glimpse of absolutely perfect tits. 

Shocked to his core, he couldn’t help but stare at her blankly. What the hell was she doing here?

“Can I come in?” She asked after a pause.

“Uh, yeah.” He said, stepping back to allow her entrance. 

After she crossed the threshold, he shut the door and leaned against it, studying her as she took in his meager surroundings; looking so very out of placed. Like a diamond among trash. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I wanted to talk.” She said softly, “Strangely, you seem more rational as of late than Daniel.”

He didn’t know what to say to that. Considering her for a moment, he realized he forgot what it was like to have someone over, what it was like to be polite to company. He dug down and tried to remember what normal people do. “Uh, do you want a drink or something?”

She gave him a smile. It was sweet and bright and goddamn was LaRusso an idiot for doing whatever it was that brought her here. “Sure. Water would be great.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

Johnny headed into the kitchenette and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge along with a Coors banquet. He set both on the counter and found a clean glass in the drying rack and poured the water into it. 

“Here you—“ the words died on his tongue as he rounded the corner, finding Amanda leaning against the small wall, half naked, dress on a heap on the floor.

_Holy fuck._

She was wearing a lacy black bra and panty set that left very little to the imagination. He could see the outline of her nipples, see her well-trimmed landing strip that teased the apex between her thighs. 

“Fuck” He muttered, returning the water to the counter.

“Fuck is the optimal word.” She replied, her voice low and soft. 

“You want me to have sex with you?”

“Yes.” 

Normally, he would take her at her word, regardless of the consequences. But she wasn’t just a random chick. This was LaRusso’s wife. His gut twisted.

“I’m not going to be a pawn in your bedroom games, Amanda.” He kept his voice low, silky, “I’m trying to be a better man. This is the exact opposite of that.”

She sighed, big blue babydoll eyes flashing for a moment. The expression one wasn’t one he could untangle, and wasn’t sure if he wanted to. 

“Do you really want to hurt your husband that bad?” He continued, “Over him going back to karate?”

There was a look a pure desperation on her face, anger flashing in her eyes. “It’s not just him going back to it, I’m losing Daniel to it!”

Johnny huffed. “I don’t know how becoming a car salesman was his thing anyways.”

“It wasn’t his. It was _ours_!” There was a note of passion there, spoken so starkly that it was almost a growl, “And now it feels like there’s a third in our marriage. You.” Her words were laced with hurt, “I miss him! But he isn’t paying attention to our life. It’s all about Miyagi-Do. About _you_.”

He swallowed, his throat feeling like it needed to do extra work. Jesus, if he had a woman that loved him that much...he never had that and anger built up in his chest at LaRusso’s stupidity. “Then he’s a bigger idiot than he was when we were kids. Look, I’ve made so many mistakes in my life...” too many to get into right now, too many that would rip apart his relative calm; instead he focused on the almost naked woman in front of him. Fuck she was a stunner, “if you were mine, nothing would distract me.”

Something kindled behind her eyes and they lit, making her blue eyes sparkle. “Then tell me? If I was yours, how would you fuck me?”

It was a fine line she was towing but it was one Johnny was fine with bordering. He wouldn’t fuck her but teasing her? That he could do. 

He let his gaze sweep over her, lingering a bit. The dark twist in him wondered if she’d get off on it later. If she’d think about him while she fucked LaRusso.

He brought his hand to her face, cupped her jaw. He ran the pad of his thumb across those full lips and let himself imagine.

“I’d kiss you until your lips were swollen, your lipstick smudged.” He let his hand trail down her neck, pausing at the side of her throat.

Amanda’s breath caught in a soft hitch. He could feel her pulse hammering against his skin. 

“I’d kiss and suck and bite your neck until I found just the right spot that made you gasp.”

He let his hand span across her collarbone. “I’d continue my way down until...

Johnny lifted his hand but deliberately didn’t touch her chest, his hand ghosting over the curve of them. “I’d worship your perfect tits until you I drove you crazy.”

He dropped his fingertips to graze her perfectly toned abdomen. Her skin was soft and quivered at the light touch. “I’d keep moving south, mouthing along until...” he paused his fingers at the band of her panties. 

Amanda whimpered, the soft noise sounding so very needy to him. Her body shivered, raising goosebumps across her skin. He was getting to her and he’d barely begun. 

Good. She came here to play a game. He could play one too.

He dropped to his knees and looked up at her. Her chest was rising and falling fast and her pupils were blown wide. Fuck, yeah. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy every second of this; his cock was hard and straining against his fly but he ignored it.

“I’d strip off your panties and suck your clit, eat your pussy until you came all over my face.” He let his voice be a low purr, “and even then, I’d keep going until you were sobbing and begging me to stop.”

Johnny rose to his feet in a smooth movement, still keeping his distance but with each ragged breath she took, he could feel her tits against his chest, feel her pointed nipples through the thin cotton of his shirt.

“Then when I thought you had enough, I would guide your legs around my waist and fuck you right against the wall. Take you hard and fast. Work you clit with my thumb until you scream and come harder than you have in your life.”

He stepped back and slid his hand around the back of her neck, guiding her forward just so. When she was enough away from the wall, he brought his hand into her hair and tugged gently. She seemed to get the idea and allowed him to help her to her knees. 

God, did she make a beautiful sight. Anger flashed through him again, hot and wild. He wished this could be real; he wanted to hear her beg for him. But instead he continued to tease her with his words; torturing himself in the process, something he hadn’t anticipated.

“Once I’d get you on your knees, I’d fuck your mouth until I finished down your throat.” He murmured as he toyed with the silky soft strands of her hair.

Johnny stayed there, watching her expression until it was filled with such a look of raw need that he could practically feel it. It took everything he had to step back from her and break the moment.

See? Better man. Still an asshole for talking dirty to her. And he was fine with that. 

He knew LaRusso would murder him for even talking to Amanda like that but fuck if it didn’t make him harder at the impulsive thought of fucking Amanda then fucking LaRusso too. Then fucking them both.

It wasn’t the first time he had considered the idea of banging LaRusso. No, that seed first planted years ago, after the tournament, when he had once entertained being honest with himself; that he felt something electric with LaRusso that went beyond fighting with him. 

As he got older, he liked the idea both women and men when it came to fucking. Why limit himself when it didn’t matter where his orgasm came from as long as he was getting off? But it wasn’t something he would ever let himself act on—fucking men, anyways. 

Shame this scenario with Amanda wouldn’t play out differently though.

He adjusted his jeans to alleviate some of the pressure of his erection, not bothering to hide the fact that he’d been enjoying what they were doing. 

“Is your pussy wet right now?” He asked, curious. 

Amanda swallowed and nodded. “Yes.” She whispered.

He groaned. He had to get her out of here. His control was getting chipped away by the second. He was trying to be a good man but he was far from a saint.

“Get dressed, sweetheart, I’m taking you home.” He told her, picking up her discarded wrap dress, and holding it out for her. 

She dressed quickly and quietly, taking a moment to step into the bathroom to fix her lipstick. Johnny grabbed his keys and phone while she grabbed her purse and they were out of there.

The ride was quiet but surprisingly not awkward. She made for a comfortable companion, even after what happened at his apartment. 

Amanda was a cool chick. 

He had known since the day she invited him to breakfast but he was surprised that genuinely liked her; like, her and not just her hot body. Though it was hell of a bonus. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt that way.

“When we get there, will you stay?” Amanda asked quietly when they were a block from the house.

A laugh burst from his lips before he could stop it. “Are you fucking crazy? You realize you’re just asking me to end up fighting him.”

Amanda sighed. “Look. You two need to talk as desperately as he and I do. This needs to be over. This rivalry.” She fixed him with a glance that nearly scalded him, “You want to be a better man? This is the first step. Burying the hatchet.”

Johnny mulled over her words as he pulled into their driveway and shut off the car.

She got out and walked around the front of the car, pausing outside his door. “Are you coming?”

It was probably a bad idea, but Amanda had a few good points. Would it be worth risking it?

That’s what a better man did, right? Did what was right in the end, regardless.

Besides, he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge.

Amanda led him inside and the house was surprisingly quiet.

“The kids aren’t here?” He asked.

“They’re are all at friends houses.” She replied, setting down her purse on an end table.

He followed her through the spacious living room and out onto the back patio. LaRusso was sitting in a lounge chair, a tumbler of booze in his hand. He looked up when he heard the clack of Amanda’s heels, and hurried set the glass on the small table beside him.

“Amanda, there you are! I’ve been trying to reach you!” LaRusso started then his eyes snapped to Johnny’s, then back to Amanda, apparently noticing the shortness of her dress, “What the fuck are you doing with him?”

“Don’t worry, LaRusso, we just talked.” Johnny said calmly. 

LaRusso charged forward, made it only two steps before Amanda caught his arm. “I didn’t have sex with Johnny.” She told him smoothly, “But I tried.”

The look on LaRusso face went from rage to grief, “What?!”

“You’ve ignored all my other attempts at getting your attention.” Amanda said, her tone even, “I thought maybe if I fucked the only other person that matters to you, you might finally get it through your head that I’m tired of losing to Karate, to Johnny.”

LaRusso’s mouth hung open for a moment then snapped shut. His dark eyes went glassy and swung back to Johnny. 

Johnny crosses his arms over his chest. “I turned her down, LaRusso. I’m an asshole but I’m trying to do better. She thought it would be best for us all to air our shit out so that’s why I’m here. You need to get your house in order. Find some balance.”

LaRusso let out a laugh that was so bitter it twisted Johnny’s stomach. “That’s rich coming from you.”

“Look, I’m trying. It’s all I can do right now.” 

LaRusso’s brows furrowed, eyes narrowed. “You really didnt fuck her? You didn’t even try?”

Johnny huffed; half laugh, half sigh. So LaRusso did know how hot his wife was. “Look, your wife is an absolute smoke show and if I didn’t know who she was? I would have. But no, I didn’t.” Then he reconsidered his words for the sake of airing it all out, “I may have told her how I would have fucked her but that’s it.” 

Those dark brows of LaRusso’s were getting a work out. They rose up his forehead, age lines crinkling his skin. “I think I need another drink.”He muttered, returning to the table and snatching his up and downing it in a large swallow.

Amanda inclined her head towards one of the other outdoor chairs and she moved to take the one beside Daniel’s. Johnny felt his body move but on autopilot. He was watching LaRusso, waiting to see if he’s attack. 

As he sat down in the chair without incident, his body relaxed. 

“You said we should talk.” LaRusso reclined back in his chair, “Let’s talk.”

Talk they did. 

The three of them talked until the tension melted. 

LaRusso got his shit together and apologized to Amanda. When he leaned over and kissed her. Johnny hastily looked away, this was their moment. He was the one that didn’t belong there.

When they broke apart, Johnny glanced up and wished he hadn’t. Their expressions were soft, filled with such love his heart squeezed tight. 

He’d never looked at anyone like that. And sure as hell, no one had ever looked at him like that. Not even Shannon.

Awareness hit him like a punch to the gut. He wanted that. Wanted the comfort, the feeling of being loved, being touched by someone. He was so fucking lonely. Usually, he was too drunk to care. But right now? It was a gaping wound with salt being ground into it.

He put his tumbler down and got to his feet. “I’ll leave you guys to make up.” He said, surprised his voice sounded so normal when inside he felt anything but.

“No, stay with us.” Amanda smiled at him, “We can get some dinner. Continue talking. Really get to know one another.”

There was a dirty joke on the tip of his tongue but he swallowed it down.

Johnny looked at LaRusso, who started back at him with uncertainty. Johnny felt himself nodding. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Somehow, they ended up cooking. Well, the LaRusso’s threw together a pasta dish within twenty minutes while he watched, impressed.

They were truly a sight; working together like a well oiled machine, smooth and efficient. He could see why Amanda missed being with LaRusso. If this was how they were when they were cooking, he could only imagine what it was like in other parts of their marriage.

For a second, his thoughts drifted to what that would translate into the bedroom. It sent sparks of lust jolting through him, so sharp he couldn’t breathe. They would be so fucking hot together and he wouldn’t mind watching, joining...He slammed that door thoroughly shut and took a drink of LaRusso’s expensive whiskey to chase it down.

“You okay, Johnny?” LaRusso asked as he handed him a plate piled high with thin spaghetti noodles and a bright tomato-y sauce with flecks of green stuff and grated Parmesan on top, “You’ve been quiet for more than a minute.”

“Ha ha.” Johnny replied sarcastically, “No, I’m just thinkin’”

“About what?” LaRusso led him into the dining room.

_Fucking you and your wife until you’re both screaming my name._ “Why it took us so long to get here.”

Amanda let out a throaty laugh and Johnny swallowed, his throat feeling parched. “That’s because you needed me.” 

“You might be onto something.” LaRusso said so softly Johnny nearly missed it.

Biting his tongue to stop himself from saying something that would inevitably ruin the moment, Johnny focused on his pasta.

When dinner was over and done, there was another round of drinks. He hadn’t had enough to even feel buzzed and yet, Johnny couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good. They were all laughing and talking, all traces of awkwardness gone, leaving behind a surprising comfort in its wake.

They were seated on the couch and despite its large size, they had gravitated towards the middle, their bodies close enough that occasionally his knee brushed Amanda’s. That if he leaned over even just hair, LaRusso’s hand would smack him as he talked animatedly with them flailing.

Johnny didn’t even mind when the conversation lulled a bit and they were just together.

Of course, LaRusso had to shatter the moment.

“So.” LaRusso’s voice was soft, almost velvety, “You talked dirty to my wife.”

Instinctively, Johnny braced for a fight until LaRusso’s tone registered. It was teasing, not hint of anger there. Johnny looked at him and found LaRusso’s eyes somehow darker than usual. He looked…indulgent? Was that the word? Like a cat who caught a mouse.

“I did.” Johnny nodded slowly, wondering what he was getting at. They had mended that bridge so why was LaRusso bent on starting to burn it down?

LaRusso’s gaze moved to his wife and Johnny could feel her body shifting next to him. It she didn’t move away from him or her husband. No, her legs slowly rubbed together.

“And you, Mandy, did you like it?” His voice was almost a purr now.

There was no avoiding the change in the air. There was tension but it wasn’t anger. No, this was that great build up that came right before you were about to fuck; granted it had been a while but Johnny could recognize it like a telegraphed move during a spar session.

“Yes.” She murmured, drawing Johnny out of his head.

She was as matter of fact as usual but her teeth tugged on her bottom lip and he could see her nipples through the thin fabric of her dress. Combined with the fact she was still squirming? Johnny had to fight himself to not get hard.

“Did it make you wet?” LaRusso continued.

Amanda gasped quietly as his hand curled around her knee. “Yes.”

Spellbound, Johnny watched as LaRusso’s hand slid up her leg until he reached the short hem of her dress. It was then Jonny noticed that between all her squirming and the shortness of the skirt, it had ridden up enough to expose a glimpse of those sexy panties.

Oh fuck, he should go. He should really go. He had meant it when he told Amanda he didn’t want to be a part of their bedroom games. Not when he was being a piece to be used and discarded. But his body was locked in position; unwilling to leave whatever this was.

LaRusso’s fingertips brushed over the sheer fabric and Amanda gasped out a soft _please_. Johnny couldn’t tear his eyes away as LaRusso’s fingers slipped into the side of her panties. He could see everything; watching as LaRusso’s fingers pushed inside of Amanda. Could hear that she was still so very wet that there was that tell-tale squelch. One of his favorite sounds. Very close second was the moan that escaped Amanda’s lips. It was deep, needy. Aching.

It made Johnny’s cock ache. He couldn’t stop himself from getting hard if he wanted to.

LaRusso’s fingers worked in and out of her pussy, sliding easily. Johnny swallowed thickly, his riveted gaze finally pulled away at the sound of LaRusso’s voice.

“Tell me, Johnny.” He said in that same tone, “What did you tell her you’d do to her.”

Was he dreaming? This was practically a porno. One he wanted to be in. It didn’t feel like earlier when Amanda came to him. It felt like they both wanted him here. Maybe it was wishful thinking. Maybe it wasn’t. Either way, Johnny found his voice and matched LaRusso’s tone; it was the same one he used on Amanda earlier.

“I told her I’d kiss her until I smudged that lipstick of hers.” Johnny kept his eyes on LaRusso, “Then make my way down.”

LaRusso didn’t stop, didn’t slow. Just kept fingering Amanda while she whimpered and her pussy got wetter. “Then what?”

“I’d kiss down her neck, her chest to those perfect tits of hers.” Johnny’s cock strained against his fly and he shifted, needing relief. He didn’t bother to hide it from LaRusso either. Let him see just what he started.

LaRusso’s eyes dropped and a bolt of satisfaction lit Johnny’s veins when the gaze lingered. When their eyes met, Johnny gave him a grin, heart thumping hard when LaRusso’s grin matched his.

“They are perfect, aren’t they?” LaRusso’s voice was breezy, like he could be talking about anything else. His eyes drifted to Amanda and Johnny’s eyes followed.

She was breathing hard, blue eyes bright with need. The things he wanted to do to her…

“Pull her top down. Bra too.” LaRusso’s voice was nothing short of a command.

“Are you okay with this?” Johnny asked Amanda; he needed to know because his hands ached to obey. Something that surprised him more than what was unfolding.

“Yes!” The word trailed off in a moan and Johnny glanced down, watching LaRusso curl his fingers as they were deep inside her pussy.

Johnny didn’t need to be told twice. He hooked his fingers into the neckline of her dress and pulled it back so it framed her breasts. Then he slid his fingers into the cup of the bra. Her skin was so soft and so warm as he worked the lace down under her tits. LaRusso had said to pull them down, he didn’t say to touch. Neither did Amanda. So he waited, staring her exposed tits. They really were perfect. Looked natural too. Not that it mattered to him. Tits were tits. Big, small. Real, fake. Pointy, fuller. Did. Not. Matter. He loved them all.

Amanda whimpered again and Johnny hazard a glance to LaRusso, who still looked so fucking smug. But it was the sexy kind of smug. Like he was getting off on all of this.

“Are you rewarding her or punishing her?” Johnny wondered, surprising himself that he said it out loud.

LaRusso let out a throaty laugh. “A little of both.”

Johnny looked back at Amanda and gave her a small grin. “She doesn’t deserve to be punished. She just wanted attention. If anyone here should be, it’s you.”

That laugh again. “You’re a softy.”

Johnny snorted. “And you’re a bossy hard ass.”

“And I’m the sense in between.” Amanda gritted out, her voice tense as she appeared to be fighting an orgasm.

“Is she close?” He asked LaRusso.

“So close.” LaRusso answered, digits moving faster, “Show me what you told her you’d do to her.”

Johnny looked to Amanda and there was a glimmer of sweat across her forehead and a look of desperation in her eyes. “Please!”

Needing no other permission, he bent his head, skimming his lips over the top of her breast. He felt her hips buck in response and he marveled, he hadn’t even reached her nipple yet. Just as he closed his mouth around the peak, he brought his other hand to her other breast and flicked his thumb across her nipple. Amanda keened, body arching. Johnny could hear LaRusso talking dirty as he continued to work her and whole heartedly approved of his surprisingly nasty mouth.

Johnny pulled off her nipple with a small pop and ran his tongue over the underside of her breast. Her reaction was instant.

“Fuck!” Amanda cried, her hand twining into his hair, tugging just enough that it warmed his scalp.

He hummed against her skin but didn’t stop licking and sucking and nipping both tits until her breaths shifted into something close to a sob.

He lifted his head and found her smiling at him, bright and happy; if a little dazed. Johnny looked down and found LaRusso pulling three fingers from her pussy, practically dripping with her come. His mouth watered.

“Want to taste?” LaRusso asked, lifting his hand. Eyes warm, like he was wanting to make it a joke.

“Fuck yeah.” As if he’d say no.

LaRusso’s eyes darkened instantly. He brought his fingers up to Johnny’s mouth and Johnny decided if this was the route they were going, he was going to tease LaRusso too.

Johnny swiped his tongue over LaRusso’s fingertips before he sucked them deep. He moaned, the taste of Amanda’s juices were better than he imagined. His cock flexed again as LaRusso groaned when he began to bob his head, intent on getting it all. Johnny had never given head before but he knew what he liked done to him, let it guide his teasing.

LaRusso’s eyelids were half-mast by the time he pulled his hand away, fingers clean.

“Fuck, Johnny.” LaRusso breathed with a shaky laugh.

“You know what I think?” Amanda asked softly, drawing their attention to her, “Daniel and I kissed and made up.” Then she grinned, “I think you two should too.”

Johnny couldn’t help the grin on his face. When he could, he was going to kiss the hell out of her. She really was the space between them, seeing through them both so easily.

“What do you say?” He asked LaRusso, who’s eyebrows were trying to vanish into his hairline. 

LaRusso was quiet another beat. Then nodded. “Okay.” His voice was so quiet, it nearly gave Johnny whiplash from being so bossy and dominating to quiet and soft.

Johnny met him in the middle and brought his lips against his in just a light brush. There was still a history between them they couldn’t ignore. One that strayed into violence at any given moment. He didn’t want to have to fight because LaRusso couldn’t handle his feelings.

The tension in Johnny melted as LaRusso continued the kiss and opened up more. Johnny brought his hand to the back of LaRusso’s neck, anchoring them together as their kiss deepened. When they broke apart, Johnny rested his forehead against LaRusso’s as they worked to catch their breath.

Then he heard it. In concert to their harsh breaths, was a distinct wet sound. Johnny released LaRusso and looked over, finding Amanda fingering herself with one hand while the other played with her clit.

“Like watching, huh?” He teased her.

“Fuck, yes.” She replied, not stopping her hands from their work, “Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

Johnny rose to his feet, adjusted his cock, then swooped down and snatched up Amanda, who managed to stop playing with herself just in time. He nodded to LaRusso. “Lead the way.”

Their bedroom was on the second floor and was as nice as what he had seen of the rest of the place. Once they crossed the threshold, LaRusso shut and locked the door. Johnny set Amanda on the bed where she beamed at him, at her husband.

“I want to get this out of the way.” She started, “I want you both, I’m sure you both want each other, and I know you both want me.”

Johnny fought a laugh. Damn, he really liked her.

“So let’s all fuck and have fun.” She got to her feet and stripped unceremoniously, unashamed.

“I’m in.” Johnny grinned.

LaRusso nodded. “Yeah, me too.”

With that out of the way, Johnny reached for Amanda, pulling her to him. She was soft and pliant and he was getting even harder. There was something about being fully dressed and having a naked lady pressed against him that drove him crazy. He cupped her face, stroking over her cheek with his thumb. The words _thank you_ was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t bring himself to say them. Instead he kissed her, deep and thorough.

His hands roamed her body, cupped her pert ass with body hands. He gave it a hard squeeze and a light smack. She moaned against his mouth and broke the kiss.

“Still going to do all the things you said you would?” She asked, glee in her eyes.

“Better believe it.” He grinned, “Maybe I’ll have LaRusso hold you down while I do it.”

“I have one stipulation.” LaRusso’s voice drew his attention and Johnny went still.

LaRusso was naked. His tan skin nearly golden. Still fit but thicker. Johnny let himself look lower, studying his cock. LaRusso was hard, curved and thick. Johnny wanted to touch him. He would touch him. Then he remembered LaRusso was talking.

“What strings to do want to attach to this?” Johnny asked.

“Only one.” LaRusso stepped forward until he was standing beside Amanda, their bodies brushing against one another. And had he been naked, Johnny would have felt him too. He shivered.

“What?”

“Call me Daniel. We’re adults now. And not exactly enemies anymore.”

Johnny nodded, relieved. If that was his request, he could manage it. “Okay.”

LaRu— _Daniel_ —grinned. “Thank you. Now get naked, you’re wearing too many clothes.”

“I kinda like being dressed while you’re both naked.” Johnny grinned.

“But then you can’t fuck me until I scream and then finish down my throat.” Amanda fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Daniel chuckled, that dark, rich sound. “Is that also something you said?”

“There was some more but basically.”

“That’s hot.” Daniel kissed him hard, “Shouldn’t be so fucking hot.”

Johnny didn’t bother replying, just kissed him back. Then he felt movement at his groin and broke away, finding Amanda on her knees, tugging down the zipper of his fly. Then with deft fingers, she undid the button and pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs. He tried not to feel smug when her eyes landed on his erection, and stay there for a few moments.

Where Daniel had the curve, he had the length. They were both pretty thick. Eager to be naked and get this party started, he toed off his shoes and stepped out of them, ditching his socks as well. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and he was officially naked.

Amanda hadn’t moved from her knees and he sighed as he felt her tongue on the root of his shaft. Then she licked her way all the way up, her soft tongue teasing him until she reached his tip and then swallowed him down the best she could; she made it about half way before he felt his tip bump the back of her throat.

Daniel’s hand encircled the rest of it, stroking him slowly and fire consumed him, heating his skin, making their touch even better. Johnny groaned and kissed Daniel, snaking one hand around his waist and grabbing his ass while his other hand tangled into Amanda’s hair. Her response was basically a purr around his cock while Daniel nipped at his bottom lip.

These two would be the death of him.

Or they were going to be the best thing to happen to him…

Johnny broke the kiss and caught his breath. “Enough. I want my turn.”

He groaned deeply when Amanda pulled off with a pop. “You are having a turn.” She replied impishly.

“Minx.” He laughed and gave her hair a tug, watching as her eye lids fluttered and she took a ragged breath.

He eyed the bed, inadvertently noticing the time on the alarm clock on the bedside table. “How long do we have?”

“Two hours until curfew.” Amanda informed him, “That’s if they don’t come home early.”

Johnny bit back a groan and helped her to her feet. “Shame.” He replied.

“For once, I feel the same.” Daniel chuckled soft, “We’ll have to talk less next time.”

“Next time?” Johnny breathed. He hadn’t even considered a _this time_ , let along a next time. But damn, the thought made happiness bloom in his chest.

“Is that okay?” Daniel asked.

“More than.” Johnny kissed him and guided him towards the bed. Amanda followed suit, climbing onto the mattress. “How are we doing this?”

“Me in the middle?” Amanda asked hopefully.

Johnny shared a look with Daniel.

“What the lady wants.” Daniel chuckled.

“I want Johnny in my pussy and you, dear, to fuck my face.” Amanda said, grabbing Daniel’s hand and guiding him in front of her before gracefully sliding down onto her hands and knees.

Johnny positioned himself behind her and wasted no time positioning his tip between her slick folds and sliding into her.

“Fuck!” He groaned as her walls gripped him tight.

Daniel’s groan echoed his and Johnny watched as she swallowed him down with well-practiced ease. His cock flexed at the thought of her learning to do that on him. He began to move with shallow, smooth thrusts, making sure to be careful with her. Johnny met Daniel’s gaze and gave him a grin before he leaned over, closing the distance, kissing him deep and slow.

“Fuck, going to come.” Daniel murmured against his mouth when he broke the kiss.

“At least one of us is going to finish down your throat.” Johnny muttered to Amanda as he landed a slap to her ass that made her squeal and wriggle.

She pulled off Daniel and looked at Johnny over her shoulder. “I want to ride you.”

Johnny pulled out and laid onto his back, taking his cock into his hand while Amanda readied herself above him. Then she began to sink down onto him, inch by inch until she was hilted. Her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths and he was damn proud of her. Daniel moved behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist while the other moved to her clit.

“He’s so big.” She whispered, pressing her face into the side of his.

“I know, babe, I got ya.” Daniel reassured her, working her clit in slow circles.

Johnny groaned as he felt her walls relax enough for her to move.

“That’s it.” Daniel murmured, kissing her temple, “Ride his cock.”

With each orgasm that Daniel gave her, Johnny’s cock got slicker and she moved faster and harder. Johnny loved watching them like this; hoped one day, he would be another piece that fit just right.

Daniel worked Amanda into another orgasm that gripped him just right and let out a groan. “I’m gonna come.”

With surprising quickness, she moved off him and pumped him shaft with her hand until he went over the edge, firing off a rope of come that coated her fist. Amanda continued to work him until he was sensitive and spent. Then he watched as she licked his come off her fingers and his cock gave a weak stirring.

“You’re incorrigible.” Daniel muttered.

Amanda raised a finger to him and he licked the come off with a soft groan. Johnny never wanted to keep two people more. Who knew a thirty-year grudge would end up like this?

After he was dressed, he smiled at the LaRusso’s, who were lounging, still naked, as they watched him.

“Next time, I want middle.” Johnny declared.

Daniel laughed. “Did you just seriously call dibs?”

Johnny just grinned and headed out the door.


End file.
